The Story of Eva
by Sinematic
Summary: Eva's backstory and why she decided to audition for Total Drama!
1. A Reason

**Eva**

Eva was curled up on her bed, blinking away any tears that started to form. Plugging in her headphones, she decided music could be good therapy.

... Silence.

"What's wrong with this thing?" she hissed. She hit it against her palm, with no effect.

"Argh!" she screamed and threw it against the wall, shattering the delicate frame of her precious mp3.

Writhing in anger, she paced her room, shouting to herself, "How dare that idiot cheerleader call me Bigfoot? What makes her so fucking great? I swear, one day I will kill a yeti and send its decapitated head to her god damn doorstep!"

While Eva threw herself off the handle, her phone buzzed pitifully, from all the abuse Eva delivered to it.

Stopping in her tracks, Eva flicked it open and read,

"Hey, want 2 spar? -Randy"

Eva swooned. Her best friend, Randy Morowski, always knew when she would be in an uproar. She grabbed her gym bag and car keys off the kitchen counter, and went out the door, not bothering to inform her parents where she was going. _Like they care anyways_, she scowled.

Eva was not the scholar they had expected, but a brainless meathead with no future- at least in their eyes. She eventually stopped trying to please them with good grades, because it was driving her insane. They didn't understand. They couldn't.

As she made her way to Sal's, their local gym, Eva thought about Randy. He was beautiful, an esthetic masterpiece. His short haircut showed off his perfect completion, and brought all attention to his tawny eyes.

Again, she smiled.

Randy was lifting some free weights; the muscles that were roped inside his arms bulged with every movement. When Eva walked in, he carelessly dropped the barbells, almost crushing a bystander's foot, and sauntered up to her.

"Wow, you got here fast. Road rage again?"

Eva laughed, "Like always."

Randy motioned for her to follow him, "I got the ring set up in our favorite room!"

Eva grinned, "The one right above the pool, so we can laugh at those dorks trying to hit on that airhead lifeguard?"

"The very one! I actually saw an entire bus-load of guys go in earlier, definitely some drama in store."

That was the great thing about Randy. No matter what, he could lift Eva out of any funk.

As the pair walked off, Eva noticed people in the gym watching them. Some girls looked dreamily after Randy, while others exchanged whispers and snickers towards her. She could practically read their minds, _What is that godly boy doing with that mutant of a girl?_

Eva pretended, like she always does, that this didn't bother her. She knew why she was with Randy, and that's all that mattered.

...

"Ooh! Okay, good one, Eva." Randy complimented the swift punch to his jaw Eva delivered. Hitting his face was painful for her. Not wanting to mess up anything crucial, she always went easy on him, while still impressing him.

She smirked, "You've been spending too much time knitting, Morowski!"

He just laughed, then grinned wickedly and got her in the gut.

Eva doubled over, falling to the ground.

"Eva!" Randy shouted, and knelt beside his best friend. "Are you- OOF!"

Eva returned the gut punch with equal strength, mirroring his evil smile.

Randy backed away, grinning, "Very clever."

She stood up, "I can't believe you still fall for that!"

He signaled for a pause in their relentless match, "Look, Kelly just rejected another clown."

Kelly was the lifeguard. She was beautiful in every way; perfect figure with luscious blonde hair that framed her flawless face and sparkling blue eyes. Eva knew her, but found she was slightly jealous that Randy did.

She snorted, "Please. She's such a whore, I'm sure she was just informing him of her various STD's."

Randy considered this, "But if she's such a whore, why would she care if she gave him the clap?"

Eva shrugged, "Maybe she was trying to make it sound sexy."

Randy shuddered, "She wouldn't have to try..."

Eva whipped her head towards him, shocked. "What do you mean? You think she's hot?"

Randy looked away, "I'm just saying, maybe you should get to know her."

"What, you do?"

Randy remained silent, watching the scene below them. Kelly laughed along with all the guys crowded around her, accepting a drink. She looked up and noticed the two. Waving, she grinned a big smile at Randy, which he returned.

Eva stepped back; she could feel her heartbeat escalating, and her chest collapsing.

Randy shot her a defensive look, "I was just talking to her today, and she seems pretty cool! I think you would like her!"

Eva decided not to mention that Kelly was the cheerleader who had called her 'Bigfoot' earlier that day.

Feeling as if her heart would drop through the floor any minute, Eva hopped over the ring's enclosing ropes and grabbed her gym bag.

"Later, Morowski!" she called back.

Once she reached her car, Eva delivered a punch to the side of her car, actually denting it. The pain brought tears to her eyes, but at least she now had a reasonable reason to cry.

...

**Please tell me what you think so far! Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following. :3**


	2. A Solution

**Thanks to all who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! I wrote this last night, right after uploading the first installment. I think there will be about two more chapters, but who knows? Please excuse my lack of COD lingo; I'm a major noob. Anyways, thanks again. :3**

...

"Here, Eva." Gavin offered Eva an ice pack with a concerned expression.

She grunted disgustedly, but accepted it anyway. Her hand had swelled up significantly on the way over.

Instead of driving home, Eva had driven to her friend Terrance's house, where their other friend, Gavin, was usually residing.

Gavin and Terrance were practically twins. Unlike Eva and Randy, they weren't physically fit in any way; but rather they excelled at technology. The four had spent many hours in their childhood making various fighting movies, starring Eva and Randy of course.

Terrance snorted, "Look at this, Gavin! This fucking idiot thinks he can beat me in a COD one-on-one match."

Gavin laughed, "You've logged over two-hundred hours on that game, and you have twelve gold guns! ...I gotta see this." Gavin hopped over the back of the couch, and started blathering on about gun proficiency.

Eva was lost in the conversation. As sounds of gunfire and her friend's outraged yelling filled the room, she reminisced her very first meeting with Randy Morowski.

...

It was the first day of fourth grade, and Eva tugged self-consciously at the red ribbon her mother painstakingly wove through her ebony hair. Decked out in a pink gingham dress and matching socks, Eva's parents assured her that she looked very pretty.

It's always painful to learn you've been lied to.

As she entered the new room, she was greeted with twenty unfamiliar faces. Eva slid uncomfortably into an empty desk, her feet dangled off the floor.

A girl snickered, a little too loudly to not be heard, to her friends, "Look, a bubblegum colored gorilla!"

Eva's fingernails dug into her palms. She had never experienced actual, raw cruelty. Stung, she acted as if she hadn't heard.

"Shut up, Britney. Please. Just be quiet!"

Eva turned around to see the most beautiful boy she'd ever laid eyes on, shooing away the girl who'd insulted her. His brown hair was shaggy, and he was wearing a red South Pole t-shirt. 'Britney' just gave him a look, then left. The mysterious boy grinned at Eva, who spun back around, blushing.

"Britney's mean. Don't worry about it."

He was standing next to her desk. Heat rose to her cheeks, "T-thanks."

He didn't leave, "I'm Randy."

She smiled, "Eva."

...

Eva's memory was interrupted by an explosion of screaming and cussing coming from the two on the couch.

"That's bullshit!" Terrance screamed, throwing his controller on the ground, as Gavin rolled around in hysterics.

"You just got your ass handed to you by a NOOB! Ha-ha-ha!"

Eva stood up, "Will you two just shut up?!"

The two froze. They recognized the tone in Eva's voice, and it was best not to bother her. Terrance switched to a TV channel, and Gavin examined her.

"Eva, what's wrong?"

She sighed, and plopped into a chair. How could she explain without sounding like a dumb, love-struck looser?

"I can't stay here." she finally confessed, "My parents are being so stupid, and Randy was being an asshole today..."

Terrance and Gavin exchanged glances.

Terrance cleared his throat, "What happened?"

Sigh. There was really no explanation, besides her pathetic jealousy. And the fact that he could defend someone who had been so shitty to her didn't help, although he didn't know about that.

Eva was spared having to come up with a reply, because an annoyingly loud and obnoxious commercial started on the television.

"_I wanna be.. I wanna be.. I wanna be famous!_"

The camera panned to a guy who looked like he had used an entire bottle of hair gel that day.

"Hi! I'm Chris McLean, the host of Total Drama Island! Do you want to be famous and win one hundred **thousand** dollars? Send in your audition tapes by June first and you could compete on this season's: Total! Drama! Island! Spend the summer at a luxury resort, competing and getting away from your own oppressive life!"

Eva's eyes were glued to the screen.

"Total! Drama! Island!"

The commercial ended.

Gavin was the first to speak up, "That would be perfect."

Eva jumped up excitedly. Suddenly, she had a greater goal, and a solution to all of her problems.

She grinned, "You guys want to help tape my audition?"

Gavin and Terrance gasped in delight.


	3. A Promise

**Wow. Thank you all for so many reviews! It really had me inspired. :3 This chapter is a little slow, but trust me, it's necessary. I've already written the next chapter, but there's still one more after that. (Don't worry, they're pretty short.)**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, read, followed, PM-ed and favorited, and I hope you like it! Love you all.**

**...**

Eva's father paced in front of her; her mother was perched on a chair.

"Eva," her father sighed, exasperated, "You can't just go places without telling us!"

Her mom interjected, "You are so irresponsible!"

Eva followed the pattern in the carpet with her eyes, trying not to scream.

Her dad calmly stated, "Eva, from now on you will tell us exactly where you're going, why you're going, and exactly when you'll be back. Okay?"

"Fine." Eva mumbled, knowing any other reply would only lead to more conversation.

Satisfied, he picked up the day's paper and settled into an armchair, while her mom gave him an incredulous glance. She cleared her throat, signaling for her easily distracted husband to continue.

He didn't however, so she spoke up, "Paul?"

He recognized the annoyance in his wife's voice, and snapped the paper down, "Yes, dear?"

She twisted her face towards Eva, "Isn't there something else you'd like to mention?"

Paul scratched his chin, trying to recall. A swift kick in the shin from his loving wife sent his memory off. Grunting, he addressed his daughter, "Eva, we need to talk about your grades. Why are you getting a 'C' in trigonometry?"

Eva rolled her eyes, "I don't know."

He sighed, disappointed, "Eva, you're smart. You just need to apply yourself! There's only a couple more weeks left in school, and we'd better see some improvement. Okay, let's go over the homework rules again."

After sitting through a stony lecture, Eva retreated to her bedroom.

_You will never be good enough!_ Eva's thoughts screamed at her, her blood began to boil. Needing an immediate outlet for her anger, she dropped to the floor and began doing pushups. While she was down there, Eva noticed her decimated mp3 was still on the floor.

She crawled over to the mess, examining the parts.

_Damn_.

The fragile electronic was broken beyond repair; Eva would have to live without music for a while. She sighed, thinking about how many music players she could buy with one hundred thousand dollars!

Only a few more weeks, and she'd be on the set of Total Drama Island. The thought sent her head spinning. She climbed into her bed and drifted to sleep, thinking about her life after winning the money.

...

Terrance called early the next morning, saying he and Gavin had the whole thing planned out. Since it was a Saturday, the school gym was open for students to use, and they decided to film it there.

The school's dingy gym was perfect. The basketball nets were torn, and a new coat of paint wouldn't have hurt. "It'll show that you go to a shit school, and could really use some money!" Terrance declared, dramatically framing different shots in between his hands. She and Gavin just rolled their eyes.

The only others who occupied the space were a few little girls with jump ropes, and a small group of eighth graders playing a heated match of basketball.

Gavin struggled under the weight of all their equipment, "Terrance! I require some assistance!"

Eva was nervous. She straightened her crisp, navy blue shorts for the fifth time, and tightened her slick, black ponytail that never had a hair out of place.

As Terrance adjusted some unknown camera setting, Gavin walked Eva through their vision.

"Okay Eva, first we need a few shots of you performing brute strength. Pull-ups, push-ups, whatever. We need to accentuate your best qualities."

Terrance giggled, "Gavin! This is it! This is our big break!"

Gavin squealed, "I know! Just think if they actually air ours on TV!"

Eva was beginning to feel like they cared more about the technicalities of the audition than her actual chance of being accepted.

She interrupted their gushing, "Guys? Remember me?"

Terrance ran over and handed her a card.

"What's this?" Eva turned it over.

Terrance rolled his eyes, "It's what you're going to say, you Neanderthal. Tell me you can read!"

Gavin chuckled, "We took the liberty of writing you a little speech."

Eva didn't object; she needed all the help she could get.

They spent the next few hours filming Eva lifting weights, doing crunches, and practicing her lines.

"This is the one. Make us proud!" Gavin grinned.

Eva growled. She was sore, and tired, and apparently those two idiots couldn't film 'what they wanted'. She complied, however, and began her pull-ups.

"...Fifty-seven... Fifty-eight... Fifty-nine... Sixty!"

Eva dropped down from the pull-up bar, "You see that?" her voice had an edge. Gavin and Terrance excitedly shared a proud look.

"I'm the only girl in school who can do more than ten pull-ups. So whatever you can throw at me, I can handle it."

Eva smirked confidently for the camera, "Bring it!"

Just then, an ironic stray ball from the eight grader's game smashed into Eva's head. Clenching her fists, she whipped around to see a terrified grade-schooler attempting to retrieve the rubber ball.

"Hey! You're dead! Do you hear me!?"

Gavin and Terrance sighed, and then went on a coffee break as Eva chased the unlucky pre-teen out of the gym.

By the end of the day, the two amateur filmmakers assured Eva that they had enough footage.

"I promise, they'll be begging you to join!" Terrance winked.

Gavin gave her a thumbs up as the duo skipped off to their car.

Eva felt her stomach flip. Everything was riding on those two! But she shook it off and smiled.

She trusted them completely.


	4. A Secret

It had been a few days, and Eva hadn't seen much of Randy. Every time she saw him at school, the usual happiness she felt was replaced with a sickening feeling in her stomach, and she'd run the other way.

This might have continued for the rest of the year, possibly for the rest of her life, if after school Randy hadn't sneakily been waiting at her car.

Her eyes widened in fear, but he looked happy to see her.

"Eva!" he called, waving a bag, "I picked up subs!"

Relieved that he was oblivious to her discomfort, she joined him in the car.

He passed her a sandwich, then dug into his own.

She smirked to herself; he had picked out her favorite.

Swallowing a mouthful of sub, Randy looked up at her and grinned, knowing there was a soggy piece of lettuce in his teeth.

"That's disgusting!" she laughed.

He chuckled along, "Sorry Eves. It's been so long since I've seen you smile, I had to bring out the big guns."

She knew that he was being partially serious.

"Yeah, sorry I ditched the other day..." she apologized awkwardly.

He held up a hand, "It's cool."

Eva's body flooded with relief. _He's not mad!_

She considered telling him about the audition tape, but thought otherwise. Not knowing what he would say terrified her. If he were happy, she'd be crushed. If he were sad, she'd be confused, and most likely run away. No. She would keep it a secret, for now.

Randy switched topics. "You have to hear this song I found! It's amazing."

He pulled out his own mp3 and plugged it into the car stereo.

Eva looked lustfully after the iPod, and Randy noticed.

"You okay?" Randy asked suspiciously.

"Ah! I just, um, lost mine is all," Eva grinned meekly.

Randy smiled and shook his head.

A surprisingly chill song lulled from the speakers, very different from their usual hardcore taste.

Eva raised an eyebrow at him, but he just swayed along to the beat.

"This is... Tame." she noted. He broke his serene state to laugh.

"Yeah! I heard it, and..." Randy fidgeted, "Well I know you've been fighting with your parents lately, and... it just reminded me of you?"

He cringed, waiting for her to punch him in the head for being so sappy, but Eva was dumbfounded.

_He thought of me when he listened to a song._

She sat, shell-shocked, as he started to sing along.

_Oh my god._

"**This one's for the torn down, **

**The experts at the fall**

**Come on friends get up now,**

**You're not alone at all**."

_This isn't fair!_

**"...and this part was for her,**

**Does she remember?**"

He smiled his extra special smile at her.

She finally spoke, "Dear god Morowski, you're such a pussy!"

The calming music mixed with their bursting laughter flooded the empty parking lot.

...

After dropping Randy off, Eva read a text from Gavin,

"Audition ready, so excite! Come NOW!"

Eva raced over to Terrance's house and burst through the door.

"Let me see it!" she demanded. Gavin pushed her into a chair, and Terrance handed her a plate of popcorn.

She raised a wondering eyebrow at the whole plate thing, but they were obviously too distracted for culinary etiquette.

In a manner of seconds, a screen was displayed in front of her. The two sat on opposite armrests, and they each grabbed a handful of popcorn as their masterpiece began.

...

_She gestured to herself._

_"So, if you want a really strong competitor who gets along with everyone, pick me!"_

_Eva posed confidently, like a queenly bear, or a muscle-y commando._

_Eva leaned in, "You can edit this, right?"_

_The camera squeaked._

_"Awesome. Thanks."_

The screen went black.

Gavin and Terrance applauded themselves, while Eva looked unconvinced.

"You couldn't have taken out the part where I chase that heavy-handed brat?"

Terrance shook his head, "No, Eva! It displays your real emotions, and your... unwillingness to admit defeat!"

Gavin added triumphantly, "You look strong, act tough, have a clear message, and it's even a little funny!"

Eva frowned, "Funny?!"

Terrance backpedaled, "Funny, in a 'don't mess with Eva' sort of way, right Gavin?"

Gavin ignored his friend's question, and just looked at the screen dreamily, "Just look at those graphics. Are you sure we can't add those CGI Chihuahuas, Terrance?"

Terrance snapped, "No, you moron! Enough with the fucking Chihuahuas!"

Gavin giggled, "They wouldn't have to be fu-"

"Guys!" Eva exploded.

She ejected the disc and dropped it into an envelope.

As she turned to leave, Terrance cleared his throat.

"Eva? Want to um... Say something?"

Gavin tapped his foot on the ground.

She sighed; of course they couldn't make this easy.

"Thanks." she grunted.

Breaking out into smiles, Gavin pushed, "...Annndd?"

Eva growled, "Guys! I'm going to be late!"

"For what?" he inquired, still waiting for a more sincere thankful sediment.

Eva hesitated, "Um... I'm going to spar with Randy?"

Terrance looked at her suspiciously, "Randy... the 'asshole'?"

She sighed. Of COURSE they couldn't make this easy.

"Yes."

Gavin approached her gingerly, "Are you going to tell him about... that?"

He pointed to the envelope, which she grasped tighter.

"Maybe."

He squinted, "Why haven't you already?"

"I don't know! Because!"

Terrance grinned, poking Gavin in the ribs, "She likes him."

Gavin gasped in mock horror, while a big smile beamed off of his face.

"No I don't!" Eva cried; a small hint of hysteria was buried in the statement.

"Then why are you getting your panties in a twist?" Terrance asked smugly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eva said, more level headed, but she could feel heat rising to her cheeks as they kept taunting.

"You _liiiike_ Randy!" Gavin sing-songed.

"**I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING THROATS OUT!**" She screamed, stomping up to the two.

They just danced around her.

"Eva likes Randy! Eva likes Randy!"

Her rage faded. Defeated, her shoulders slumped and she, embarrassed, said, "Just... don't go spread it around."

"Ah-HA!" Terrance and Gavin jumped and high fived each other, laughing and cheering.

Gavin patted Eva on the back, "Your secret's safe with us!"

Terrance made a kissy face, "Better hurry, you'll be late to your boyfriend's hou- HEY!"

Eva had lobbed a near-by lamp at Terrance, narrowly missing him, and stomped out the door.

"Hey! That was my mom's you-"

"Quiet, Terrance, our little Eva's in _LOVE!_"

Eva was annoyed, but she chuckled anyways. Tucking the envelope safely in her pocket, she climbed into her vehicle.

Next stop: post office.

...

**Things are looking up, right?**

**I promised myself that I would never make a song reference, but I couldn't help myself! If anyone was wondering, the song is **_**Comes and Goes (In Waves)**_** by Greg Laswell. It's so gorgeous, and very chill. And I'm usually a metal head, so it's rare that I like something soft :3 **

**One chapter to go! I wonder if she'll get accepted... **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following :3 See yah.**


	5. A Reality

**Hey everyone; thanks for waiting for the final chapter! You guys rock. If you react positively to the ending, great! I won't blame you for reacting negatively either. Any review is welcomed, all follows and un-follows are understood.**

**Love you all, thanks for a great week of compliments and encouragement :3**

...

It had been several weeks, and Eva was a wreck. Exams had been the week before, and she had done fairly well; a few B's, an A, and a C. Her parents questioned about the C, but she was too distracted at the prospect of her audition that she couldn't give them a good reason for her 'failure'.

A couple more days went by. Eva woke up, and plodded downstairs, immediately checking the mail on the counter as she had religiously been doing since sending in her tape.

Nothing.

She sighed, knowing that she shouldn't have invested so much hope into being picked. Eva still hadn't told Randy, or her parents, so at least she wouldn't have to deal with that.

As she tossed the pile of useless mail back onto the table, Eva saw an odd, elegant looking envelope in the pile she hadn't noticed before. She casually flicked it over, curious to see if she would be forced by her mother to go to some wedding or a baby shower, but it was addressed to her. It was from Total Drama.

Eva's eyes grew as large as milk caps as she reached, with trembling fingers, to open the letter.

It read:

_Dear Eva,_

_You have been selected to be a part of the 22 contestants competing on this year's Total Drama Island! _

_There is a legal contract enclosed, and should be filled out and turned in to your personal chef/driver when you board the limousine that is coming to pick you up from your designated destination. This limousine will arrive on June 5th, 6:00 p.m. Your designated destination is the Belleville Airport based on your supplied address. See you next time, on Total Drama Island!_

_Sincerely, _

_Chris McLean_

Eva dropped the letter. She ran upstairs, her screams echoing through the empty house,

"OH YEAH!"

She danced around the halls.

"A personal chef?!"

She jumped and twisted, throwing punches in the air.

"A limousine?!"

She flopped on her bed, laughing wickedly. Eva's hair was mussed, from romping around in excitement.

A sudden realization hit her, and violently, she sat up.

"June fifth is tomorrow."

Her abrupt alarmed expression split into a beaming smile.

"I have to pack!"

Eva spent the rest of the day in a cloud, packing her tube socks and barbells. And every time she doubted her actions, reality flew through her nerves like an electric current, coming from the letter that held her near future.

...

She woke up the next morning with clothes and other packing items scattered around her.

Groaning, Eva's eyes scanned the room for the letter.

Not seeing it on her desk, panic seized her. She jumped from the bed, swatting away clothes and magazines.

As she searched, a throaty noise came from between her doorway.

It was Eva's parents, with her letter in hand.

...

Their conversation was not pretty. Eva tried to reason with them, but it was a futile effort.

"You are NOT going, Eva."

"Yes, I am! And I'm going to win!"

"...win what?"

Eva thought better than to say the truth, "Ten thousand dollars."

Her parents gasped. After whispering with each other, Paul spoke up, "IF you win, the money will be put towards your college fund, okay?"

She dejectedly complied.

Her mother sputtered to her father, "You can't be serious! She can't-"

"Linda, maybe it'll be good for her!"

Her mother huffed, "Well, you'll have to go yourself, Eva, because we don't support this."

Paul's eyes saddened, "Dear..."

"No!" her mother spun around, "She lied, and she obviously doesn't want to spend her time here! So she can go, but WE won't be there to say goodbye!"

She marched out of the room. Eva's father gave her a guilty look, and exited after his wife.

...

Terrance and Gavin were ecstatic. After five pure minutes of excited screams and congratulations, they promised to meet her at the airport.

The excitement had rubbed onto her and she picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Randy! Guess what- I got onto a reality show, and I'm leaving today!"

"... What?"

"I'm going to be on Total Drama Island!"

"But... Wait, what?!"

Eva sighed; Randy obviously didn't understand the concept of getting onto TV shows, "I sent in my audition tape, and they picked it."

Randy thought a moment, "... Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Eva's smile faltered. So he was upset? This information opened a whole slew of questions for her to ask, but she feebly replied, "Well, I didn't want to... Upset you for nothing if I didn't get in."

Randy didn't respond, so she continued, "I'm being picked up at the Belleville Airport, 6 o' clock. See you there?"

Eva held her breath; a few more seconds ticked by. Randy finally replied, "Fine." and hung up.

...

At the airport, Gavin and Terrance were waiting for Eva with a large, handmade "Good luck" sign.

They grinned broadly, as Eva confidently made her way towards them, her bag slung over her shoulder.

Gavin clapped, "Eva! We'll be cheering for you the whole time!"

Terrence interjected, "Can we have some of the winnings for a plasma?"

Eva laughed, "Thanks, you guys."

"Well, you literally couldn't have done it without us." Gavin grinned.

Eva smiled, "Where's... Randy?"

Terrance and Gavin's faces fell, telling Eva all she needed to know.

...

A black, worn-out limousine pulled up to the curb. A tall, burly African American stepped out of the driver's seat. His features were hard but aged from working, and he gave Eva a sour expression as he crossed over to the trio, his toque fluttered in the slight wind.

"Give me your contract!" he yelled. Eva pulled out the wrinkled document.

"Eva!"

She whipped around to see Randy, smiling and waving from afar.

Pure joy filled her fragile heart. He had come! He wanted her to stay with him! Eva felt as if she were floating in mid-air as she cried, "Randy! You came! Oh, Randy! I'll stay if-"

A slender arm wrapped protectively around his own. He looked at the person whose arm it was and smiled warmly. He whispered something to his companion, leaving her there, and jogged over to Eva.

Kelly had come along.

Eva's smile fizzled as her friend ran up to her, with a small box in his hand, "Eva! I'm so glad I caught you! I got you something!"

She backed up, "You.. You're with Kelly?"

His happy expression melted into a guilty pout, "Uh, yes. I have been for a couple weeks, now."

Eva was shocked; "Oh." was all she could say.

Randy smiled half-heartedly, holding out the box, "I wanted to see you go!"

She took it from him subconsciously.

"...Why are you dating Kelly?"

Randy looked away, "She's really cool, and nice. You'd seriously like her if you gave her a chance."

Eva couldn't help but blurt, "Randy, she's the bitch who've I've always talked about! She," ashamed, Eva admitted, "makes... fun of me..."

He took a deep breath, "I know."

Eva's eyes filled with horror.

"I just think you don't know her well enough!"

Eva cursed. Her eyes shining, she looked up at Randy, "I thought I knew YOU well enough!"

He backed away, "This is why I didn't tell you!"

"What?!"

He stared into her eyes, insinuatingly, "I didn't want to ... Upset you."

Fury swept through her mind. How dare he just assume she had feelings for him! Although she did, Randy couldn't know that.

"Listen Morowski," she hissed, "You need to get your head out of your fucking ass, because I don't know what you're talking about."

He sighed, "Eva, stop. I know."

Feeling as if she'd been sucker punched, she whispered, "I don't know what-"

Her personal chef cut her off, "CONTRACT, SOLDIER! You got ears?!"

Randy pointed towards Gavin and Terrance, "They told me everything."

Terrance stood up, "What the fuck, man?!"

Gavin, equally outraged, "Dude!?"

Eva looked at them, speechless.

Gavin's expression was filled with shock, "Eva, we-"

"I... trusted you..." she whimpered.

Terrance looked as if he was going to defend himself, but Gavin placed a hand on his shoulder.

Eva's heart was racing, "I fucking trusted you! You, you backstabbers!"

Gavin lowered his head, "Eva.. We... We thought he should know, because-"

Eva was too upset. Her fist collided with the side of the limo.

The chef rolled his eyes.

"I hate all of you!" she screamed.

She shoved the contract at the chef, and flung open the door.

"Eva, please, just..." Randy searched for something to say, but Eva's face registered complete and miserable hatred.

He backed away silently. The door slammed.

Kelly had made her way towards the group. "Is everything okay?" Eva could hear her say through the muffled glass. "I hope you do good, Eva!" she cheered with undetectably fake enthusiasm.

Eva contemplated getting out of the car and murdering her, when the limo coughed to life.

As they drove, Eva's thoughts became bitter. She would no longer trust and she would no longer hope.

Remembering the box Randy had given her, she found it had slid onto the floor. Eva lifted the cover. Inside, there was a brand new mp3 player and a note:

_Eva,_

_You'll do great. You're the strongest person I know, and you're my best friend. I know that you'll win, and I hope this'll be a reminder that we're rooting for you back here._

_Love,_

_Randy Morowski_

Her lip trembled. Taking a breath, she crumpled the message and tossed it aside. Something inside of Eva broke in that moment. She knew that along with never hoping, believing, or trusting again, she promised to never be happy.

She put in the new headphones, and a chill song lulled her into a new, numb existence.


End file.
